


Tell Me You Love Me

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: Escape the Poetry [6]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Escape the Night Spoilers, Gen, Poetry, covers the third season only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Tell me you love me, teach me howTo find and crush the heartacheSay it’s okay while we’re still hereWe’re harder, tougher, strongerA poem for Manny Mua. Contains Season 3 spoilers.





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Manny. You're not my fave, but you _are_ a little underrated, and I am _so_ not going to like writing that one scene with you in the novel. Until then, here is this.

I never wanted to run for my life  
I never wanted to prepare my knife  
I only wanted to  
Play make-believe with you  
And rock my best look too

Why will we never see his face again?  
Why do we have to lose so many friends?  
What if you're next to leave?  
What if I'm next to grieve?  
Thank God you snatched his weave

Badass bitches, now and forever  
Everyone hugs, and it's all okay  
We're convincing ourselves we're here to stay  
Badass bitches, we stick together  
Sure, the bodies fall one by one,  
And it murders my heart every time we run,  
But we will be standing back-to-back once all is done

My turn to fight  
To beat the night  
The strongest bitch in this hell  
I know these games pretty well  
But when I win,  
I have to lose him  
Something inside me breaks  
Painted smiles feel fake  
God, did we make  
A huge mistake?

Tell me you love me, teach me how  
To find and crush the heartache  
Say it's okay while we're still here  
We're harder, tougher, stronger

I guess this is the way it has to be  
She turned on him, what if she turns on me?  
Her screams stay once she's gone  
You say "we must move on"  
I blink back tears and nod

They bring him back, he gives me hope again  
I'm thinking maybe we'll at least be friends  
But then it's me and you  
There's nothing we can do  
Which half will make it through?

Hey, congrats, you won, but I'm dying  
I know what lurks outside that door  
There's no point in wishing anymore  
Hey, congrats, you won, please stop crying  
I've loved you since the very start  
You're so brave, so badass, so damn smart  
Say you'll look away, I'm trying not to wound your heart

When we arrive  
I'm still alive  
_"The sad news is, you'll go free"_  
And you're still here holding me  
We soldier on  
I see that she's gone  
This time, the tears won't flow  
Knowing what I now know  
She hurt us, so  
She had to go

Tell me you love me, squeeze my hand  
Destroy my guilty conscience  
Say that this town can't stop us now  
Cause we're in this together

I'm not the weakest link  
And I'm not what people think  
You say that you don't care, I swear I won't care either  
I'm not about to fall  
Cause I'll prove once and for all  
That no one here's allowed to try and kill the strongest!

The funny thing is, I think that you're stronger than me.

Insane  
I'll save your scrambled brain  
I'm not about to leave my girl behind  
And when it's you and me again,  
I pray at least we'll die as friends  
Though I'll lose you, or you'll lose me  
At least we'll be  
The greatest team  
They've ever seen...

Tell me you love me, I'll believe  
Your words over your actions  
Say you won't hurt me! Please, not you!  
We're ride-or-die, remember?

Tell me you love me as you fire  
Each shot betrays a promise  
Why won't you stop? I thought...you said...  
Your tears dissolve to darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So many poetry possibilities for next time! Oh, boy!


End file.
